Through the Pages of a Book
by WolfHeart14
Summary: The Sequel to the Puppet, Doll and Nobodies. One day, a new room appears in the Castle that Never was. Within this room, a book that has trapped Number XIV to XXXVI within its pages. Now with the help from the authoress, WolfHeart, they have to free them. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Warning: Author/authoress meddling within the actual story.
1. Where are They?

Chapter 1 Where are They?

(Normal POV)

Zexion and Rauxa were in the same room last night, sleeping I separate beds, but when Zexion woke up, Rauxa was gone. Same thing had happened between Marluxia and Nayxa, Roxas and Xion, Axel and Vix and Demyx and Lexstal.

They all met up in the Grey Area, finding everyone in shock.

"Where's Nayxa?" Marluxia asked.

"What do you mean? Where's Vix?" Axel asked.

"Wait where's Xion?" Roxas asked, "It might be something weird."

"Wait, where's Caixla?" Larxene asked, "I went to check on him but he isn't in his room."

"So wait, what's going on?" Demyx asked.

* * *

(WolfHeart POV)

Okay that's it; I know something is completely wrong here. I knew I rarely would just bump into my own stories or meddle with them as they progressed but I didn't plan for that to happen. Oh since when is there ever a normal day in the Castle? Since there was something wrong I just materialized in rather than just overlook what was going on.

"Okay what's wrong?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Xemnas asked walking in.

"The authoress of this story, WolfHeart, if I didn't create this story, then Marluxia wouldn't have met Nayxa, Axel wouldn't have met Vix, and well, none of this wouldn't have happened," I said.

"So why are you here then?" Saix asked.

"Because I was planning that other things would have happened, but as you can see, a few members are missing and everything is out of plotline," I said, "basically everyone that is here, meet up in the Round Room."

I just walked into a newly formed room which became my room and office in the Castle that never was. Oh this can never end well if things end up in a weird way.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I felt numb, but soon Repliterasax was able to make a little light, we were apparently trapped in a room simulator. After a quick head count, we found out the first thirteen members weren't here. I could see we were trapped no exit and our Dark Corridors couldn't work.

"Is everyone okay?" Ryxrm asked.

"No one's harmed, so I guess we are okay," I said, "it's just that we don't know where we are."

"Ah welcome recruits," a voice said.

"Who are you," Krowux asked.

"I was to be a member of this Organization, but I was rejected," the voice said, "My name is Rixvles the Shadowy Bandit."

"What do you want with us?" Vix asked.

"Why to see how this little game will play out," Rixvles said said showing himself, he had short black hair and crimson-red eyes and just like that, he disappeared.

So that means we're not going to be okay then.

* * *

(WolfHeart POV)

This is going to be one long day, everyone that was still here met up in the Round Room. The only thing I found out was that only the first thirteen members were here and no one knows what happened to them.

"Find then," I said summoning a few Hoolia Guardian Nobodies, a kind of Nobody I controlled, "Search the castle and find anything different, if you do, then report back to me."

When they came back, the led us all to a room that was just newly formed besides my room. Once we were inside, we found a huge book.

"Wait, this may be where they are trapped in, and there is a possibility that you might get trapped in there as well," I said.

"So then what do we do?" Axel asked.

"Well, if I'm right, then only the characters might get stuck, but an author or authoress might not be affected by it," I said.

I stepped in front of the book which opened, I created a portal within the book and I walked straight in.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

Soon we saw a portal of light form and soon a strange person materialized in.

"Who are you?" Nexkor asked.

"WolfHeart, the authoress and creator of you all except Xion and technically Krowux of course," she said.

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"Because I didn't plan for this to happen," WolfHeart said, "besides the question is that how did this all happen?"

"I guess it all happened last night when we went to sleep, when we woke up we found ourselves here," Saxnyd said.

"Okay not much but who did this?" WolfHeart asked.

"Some guy who calls himself the Shadowy Bandit, Rixvles," Vix said.

(WolfHeart POV)

I recognized that anagram easily and summoned my sword; the Spirit of the Creator, a sword made of a shooting star with a heart shaped sapphire on the hilt where the blade began.

"Silver, reveal yourself," I said.

"Why where's the fun out of that?" Silver asked, "Beside's how long has it been anyway."

"Oh why did you do this Silver?" I asked.

"Ever since you didn't make me a part of this Organization, I've wanted to create my own. But however you're spells and charms make it impossible for it to happen until the story was complete. Ever since you've completed it, I took the first chance I had," Silver said.

"What do you really want?" I asked.

"Oh you'll soon find out," Silver said and disappeared.

I sighed and when I faced everyone they had puzzling looks.

"I guess that he is going to test out everyone. Just stick together," I said dematerializing out of the room and materialized back to the Castle.

"Well?" they asked.

"I found them at least, but they can't get out of this book," I said, "I'm sorry but I guess that they will be trapped there however, I found out it was a sort of room simulator."

"So then what do we do?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, Rixvles' powers have changed ever since i first created him," I said.

"What do you mean by created him?" Xemnas asked.

"Before your lives became this, I created Rixvles as a regular person known as Silver to dwell in the Kingdom Hearts Universe, but the story, I could never make it work with his shadowy powers or personality," I said, "I was going to make him a part of this Organization, but I could never find it possible to work out and his story was discarded. Somehow, he came back and brought this entire mess for me to clean up."

"So what do we do?" Roxas asked.

"I'll check on them tomorrow to see what he can do," I said, "Maybe I can be able to fix this before this gets out of hand."


	2. Pokémon!

Chapter 2 Pokémon!

(WolfHeart POV)

Another morning, I guess I'll check on them.

"So how's everyone…doing?!"I asked seeing everyone doing completely random things.

"Err as you can see, because more than half of the members are trapped in a book, we've been trying many things to keep ourselves occupied," Saix said.

"Okay but this?! This is a complete mess and waste of time to make and clean up," I said summoning a few Hoolia Guardians, "Okay clean up the mess, and anyone who refuses to at least try to keep this place clean, have them dangle on the chandelier until this place is at least decent."

After that, it was somewhat decent other than Luxord being drunk on the chandelier muttering stuff even I couldn't understand. I then decided for the safe side, to keep two Hoolia Guardians there just to keep an eye on him.

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself…or die… or get drunker than I usually allow him," I said, "You know what, just to make this easier than it is for you two, just make sure that Luxord does nothing. I don't care what you have to do; I don't even care if you have to chain him down in his room."

After wards, we went to the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy as Demyx so kindly dubbed it. Jeez with all this, I need something else to calm myself down. I looked at the book and went in. Then I noticed, everything changed, for one thing, I was an Arceus.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

Okay now this is just weird when we woke up. Somehow, we all changed into different creatures. When WolfHeart came back, she said we turned into Pokémon. What is Pokémon?!

(WolfHeart POV)

Okay from what I can see, it varied by region.

Xion was an Absol, Krowux was a Meloetta, Ilyxl was a Gardevoir, Vexlys was a Bisharp, Polxa was a Starmie, Damidex was a Zoroark, Sorex was a Roserade, Vix was a Serperior, Saxnyd was a Flygon, Nayxa was a Noctowl, Ryxrm was an Espeon, Caixla was a Umbreon, Rauxa was a Lucario, Thamastix was a Xatu, Nexkor was a Blastoise, Yprex was a Charmeleon, Lexstal was a Victini, Mexar was a Shuppet, Navaxlon was a Levanny, Laxes was a Munna, Lachonixs was a Kadabra, Repliterasax was a Mightyena and Xerenia was a Castform. **(A/N: okay this was hard okay! So yeah I wasn't really certain about many of them. Basically tried basing it off of powers, title and personality a bit from the Pokémon show. I was going to make Caixla either a Chansey or Audino, but then, it would seem a bit funny besides Ryxrm and Caixla are siblings and Ryxrm is an Espeon.)** I was glad everyone was still together, but it seems they were completely shocked by this. Even worse for them, they couldn't summon their weapons.

After having a quick look around, we saw that the entire field was a wasteland.

"I can see what this task is for today," I said bringing forth my plates, "I'll lend you my strength to rejuvenate the land. Let's see if I can remember it correctly, the powers of ground, water and grass, combined with the power of electricity, they meld together and with the power of dragon, they increase, and create the Jewel of Life. But remember the Jewel of Life is a part of me, a part of my life. Use this Jewel of Life to rejuvenate and cultivate the land. But also remember to return it back to me." **(A/N: idea from Arceus and the Jewel of Life)**

"Of course," Damidex said as she received my Jewel of Life, "We'll protect it."

"I must return to the others to tell them how you fare," I said leaving, "but when I return, I require that the Jewel of Life to be returned."

I felt drained of my powers and life sacrificing a part of myself that is now the Jewel of Life. When I returned I went straight to my room for a quick nap, only to be interrupted by Axel.

"So WolfHeart, will they be okay?" Axel asked.

"Yes, I just lost a little strength, that's all," I said.

* * *

(Damidex POV)

I couldn't believe WolfHeart would trust me with her life. We began immediately with the land, soon everywhere began to flourish. But soon Rixvles returned.

"Why the Jewel of Life," he said, "I believe she would want me to return it to her myself."

"And why?" I asked, "Why would she trust you?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough," Rixvles said and began to attack me.

* * *

(WolfHeart POV)

I could sense it, they were in trouble, quickly I went back to them and saw what was happening, Rixvles, as a Persian, was attacking Damidex for my Jewel of Life, by the looks of everything, everything was flourishing. I knew what I had to do.

I used Extreme Speed at Rixvles and everyone who was trapped her gathered around. Then using my Icicle Plate, I used Ice Beam and froze him.

"WolfHeart, the Jewel of Life," Damidex said, "please take it."

I gladly accepted it, and took my Jewel of Life back, away from Rixvles paws. Taking it back, I rejuvenated the land bringing it back to how it once was.

"Thanks to you all, one task is completed, but by my understanding, it means that one of you could return back to the Castle," I said, "choose wisely for the one you will send back. I'll be waiting by the waterfall."

(Krowux POV)

We all watched as WolfHeart left for the waterfall.

"So, who should we send back with her?" I asked.

"I don't know," Vix said, "but we have to make it worth it."

"Oh I'll go, I've had enough of this already," Saxnyd said.

"You know what; it may be worth it," Ryxrm whispered to me, "less distractions after all."

"Okay then," I said, "Saxnyd's returning to the Castle with WolfHeart."

Oddly though no one complained as she left the group.

* * *

(WolfHeart POV)

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's just leave this place," Saxnyd said.

I could tell that she was ready to leave, but when I came back to the castle, she wasn't by my side, instead, it was Damidex, and when I finally realized it, only the one who was worthy to leave could, I had entrusted Damidex with my Jewel of Life, and she had returned it to me, she was the one worthy to leave.

I was surprised as well as everyone else. But the others, what about them? Anyways, one down, and 22 more to go. This is going to take a long time.


	3. Where in Equestria?

Chapter 3 Where in Equestria?!

(WolfHeart POV)

Everyone was glad that at least one member returned, but by the looks of this, it was going to take a while. I checked on them, and by the looks of things, it was better than yesterday. Believe me.

I went to the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy and when I went in I found out one thing, this is the Everfree Forest in My Little Pony…this can't end well. Even as an alicorn even though I remember the last time I was here, I was a unicorn, with a eighth note made of paintbrushes and a sword and inkwells for a cutie mark, I could still tell Rixvles was somewhere.

* * *

When I met up with them, I saw what they all were. Xion was a unicorn with a thalassa shell for her cutie mark. Krowux was a unicorn with his wings and two separate eighth notes as his cutie mark. Ilyxl was a unicorn with a lily as a cutie mark. Vexlys was a Pegasus with a cutie mark that looked almost like the alicorn amulet without the horns and in brighter colors. Polxa was a unicorn with a gemstone as her cutie mark. Sorex was a Pegasus with a rose made out of clouds as her cutie mark. Vix was a Pegasus with a fang with a drop of venom as her cutie mark. Saxnyd was an Earth Pony with an hourglass as her cutie mark. Nayxa was a Pegasus with a pair of wings as her cutie mark. Ryxrm was a Pegasus with a sound wave as her cutie mark. Caixla was a Unicorn with a paintbrush showing healing lines as his cutie mark. Rauxa was a Unicorn with flowing lines like aura as her cutie mark. Thamastix was an Earth Pony with his sword as a cutie mark. Nexkor was a Pegasus with a storm cloud as his cutie mark. Yprex was a unicorn with fireworks as his cutie mark. Lexstal was a unicorn with a shooting star as her cutie mark. Mexar was an Earth Pony with a ghost as her cutie mark. Navaxlon was a unicorn with a wayfinder as her cutie mark. Laxes was a unicorn with dream-like wisps as her cutie mark. Lachonixs was an Earth Pony with a line with Swirls at opposite ends going in the opposite direction as his cutie mark. Repliterasax was a Pegasus, with a solar eclipse and her paintbrush over it as her cutie mark. And Xerenia was a Pegasus with a cloud with rainbows as her cutie mark.

"Now then, seeing where we are," I said, "let's go in this direction."

Going deeper into the forest. Vix was still a bit shocked seeing how she had legs again. We found our way to some ruins. There we encountered Rixvles, an alicorn similar to Nightmare Moon. I could tell what he wanted, soon Xion and Vix helped me against him and he disappeared again.

"Okay I'm not going to ask which one of you wants to return home," I said, "the person that will leave must have shown their worth here which would explain why Damidex left in Saxnyd's place."

* * *

I then left returning to the castle with both Vix and Xion by my side. I was glad that Roxas and Axel were happy, but I still have 20 people to get out. How I was going to, I had no idea as I stared at Kingdom Hearts.

"WolfHeart, I just want to say thanks for helping us," Vix said, "I'm just glad that I won't be changing anymore, I'm really glad to be a Nagi-Nobody than have legs."

"Not a problem," I said, "it's just that, I have so many Nobodies to get out there, I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

"You'll find a way," Vix said handing me some Sea-Salt ice cream, "You're the authoress after all!"

She was right, I'll find a way, but though, somehow Rixvles was more than the Shadowy Bandit that I had remembered something about him, changed. What did he want; he didn't come up with such an elaborate plan for nothing. But still, with twenty members to free, this would take a while I'm not even sure how many more days I'll be doing this.

* * *

_... I'm going to hide now._


	4. Oh My Kami!

Chapter 4 Oh my Kami!

(WolfHeart POV)

I couldn't sleep, yet though why I decided to stay up with Demyx, I had no idea why I agreed to it. I was in my room, trying to sleep when my alarm clock rang, I guess time to figure out what mess I'll have to sort out this time.

"Hey WolfHeart, breakfast?" Axel said handing me a plate of waffles, "don't worry, they aren't poisoned, drugged or burnt. Trust me, Vix, Roxas, Xion and I made it ourselves."

"As a way of saying thank you," Roxas said.

"Thanks," I said taking the plate, eating the waffles along the way to the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy.

After finishing the waffles and handing the plate back to Axel, I went in, finding myself beside a cherry tree, after inspecting myself seeing I was a wolf with a fringe like how my hair usually was, red markings, a tail brush and my sword on my back, I can easily say, I was at Nippon.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

I can't believe it, when we woke up, I found myself in my home world, Nippon. I was in my Moon Tribe Clothes and Repliterasax was in her wolf form.

(WolfHeart POV)

When I met up with them, I think Krowux was a bit excited to be in a copy of his home world. Anyway, Krowux was in his Moon Tribe clothes. Ilyxl was dressed like a member of the Moon Tribe. Vexlys was dressed as those mailmen. Polxa was dressed like someone from the Dragon Palace. Sorex was dressed almost like Princess Fuse. Saxnyd was dressed like a performer. Nayxa was like the Celestial Beings except her wings were on her back instead of her head. Ryxrm and Caixla were dressed like a member of the Moon Tribe. Rauxa was a Poncle. Thamastix and Nexkor were dressed like a Tao Trooper. Yprex and Lexstal were transformed to look like the thirteen brush gods only thing was the former was like Bakugami and the latter was like Yumigami. Mexar was a like a spirit of a Celestial Being. Navaxlon was turned into a Poncle. Laxes and Lachonixs wore the clothes similar to Rao, only thing was the former's were less revealing and the latter's was fitted to be more for men. Repliterasax was in her wolf form. And Xerenia was dressed like someone from Wep'keer.

"Okay Krowux status report of what's going on around here," I said.

"Okay we're in a poorly replicated Shinshu Fields seeing how Oni Island, the remains of the Goreyo are here but the Moon Cave, the shrine close by to it, the entrance to Agata Forest, the nameless man's house and the entrance to Hana Valley are here as well," Krowux said, "by seeing how things are, we are at a time period before the gate built for Hana Valley and the entrance to Agata Forest that caved in, well caved in. But we are also here before the day of Darkness. And seeing how there are preparations made for the Kamiki Festival, we are at the time period before Kushi was chosen to be sacrificed to Orochi and Ammy and Susano slays Orochi."

"Thank you Krowux for being VERY observant," I said, "now seeing how it is nighttime. I believe that we should be heading to the Moon Cave, NOW!"

I handed them each a blank piece of cloth which they decorated while I wore one as well and we headed to the Moon Cave, where we saw, that Rixvles had taken form of Orochi with a dark bell with darkness surrounding it.

* * *

I looked over to them which Krowux and Repliterasax knew what to do, getting into position with Krowux on Repliterasax. They knew well, I just hope the others do. We began to fight the Rixvles-Orochi and soon enough we defeated it and I finished it by beheading eight of the heads, but before I could even slice the ninth one in half, he disappeared again.

"Well that was close," I said, "great job Repliterasax and Krowux, you two are a stellar duo. Let's get out now before this cave caves in."

We left and made it out and it was daytime again.

"Seriously why does Repliterasax only have to carry Krowux?" Saxnyd asked.

"Because she's use to me," Krowux said, "and besides, it's how we used travel together."

Afterwards I left finding by my side Repliterasax and Krowux. That's great I still have eighteen more to free. After dinner, I went by Saix's room when I heard him doing something completely inhuman. I wasn't sure if I was going to knock or not, I just went in finding Saix and Repliterasax doing stuff and I don't even want to know why…oh jeez what were they doing?!

"WolfHeart, we weren't expecting your visit," Saix said.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't making those noises," I said, "so the person who dislikes replicas smitten with a replica huh?"

"So what? I only hated Xion since she was a puppet who wasn't in any way interested with the goal and rather would be with her friends," Saix said, "Repliterasax was different."

"Yeah, I could sort of see why," I said.

"Please don't be mad WolfHeart," Repliterasax said, "after all Krowux was dating Ryxrm and rarely spent time with me and well Saix saw how that was like."

"I can sympathize with this," I said, "just try not to make any loud sounds when you're doing that. Good night."

"Good night," they said and went to bed.

I went to my room afterwards that, I could see how well that works out. I went to bed afterwards I was glad that Saix could finally have some happiness. But still, however, I still have the goal of retrieving eighteen members out of there.


	5. The Beyond!

Chapter 5 the Beyond!

(WolfHeart POV)

I was glad that I've been making some progress, but though, how long will it take for me to free eighteen more members? As I was walking towards the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy I was overlooking the chandelier seeing that Luxord was still on it. How long has he been there? Whatever, as long as the Hoolia Guardians are watching him, he's fine…I think.

Oh well time to check up on them like usual. This time I found myself in an wintery place, near an ice bridge, when I looked around myself I saw that I was a winged wolf, I knew where I was by the place, the Beyond.

* * *

I saw that everyone is wolves with different pelt colors similar to their hair color, they all had their eye colors and their hair was like fringes. Ryxrm's eyes were milky eyes as they called it since she was blind after all but I could still see a small hint of a brilliant blue, Nayxa had wings as well. We couldn't summon our weapons, not even me. We had to use what we had, fangs and claws, to get through this day.

Since the main task was to survive the day, I guess the best way was to get across the ice bridge. We clawed the bridge and while Nayxa and I flew around making sure that no one fell because of the blistering wind into the freezing cold water. If anyone did, I hope Old Tooth was down there, we would really like his help right about now.

We were glad everyone crossed safely finding Rixvles at the other side as a dark wolf with dragon wings and fangs protruding his mouth. Oh joy how to ruin a great series. I do know that with Nayxa and I having wings, it was a bit absurd, but Rixvles just made it the complete opposite, he completely ruined it for me.

Nayxa and I flew after him and technically bit or ripped off his dragon wings causing him to plummet down but he landed safely, Ryxrm then made her way around ripping off his tail. I could say I was glad since the tail was the way wolves mostly expressed their emotions and dominance here. Afterwards Nexkor soon fought Rixvles as Nayxa and I took Ryxrm safely away from the battle, but before Nexkor could go for the jugular, Rixvles disappeared again.

"How many times does he have to disappear?" Xerenia asked.

"Well he doesn't leave the room, he's a character and is still somewhere, I could sense his pitch black aura somewhere," Rauxa said.

"She is correct though, he is known as the Shadowy Bandit," I said, "he's using the shadows to escape. Well, I'll be leaving for the day like usual."

* * *

I left finding with me, Nayxa, Ryxrm and Nexkor. Yes, that means only fifteen more to go.


	6. You're Halfway There

Chapter 6 you're Halfway There

(WolfHeart POV)

When I left my room, I found those party poppers popping in my face.

"Surprise!" everyone present and not trapped excluding Luxord said.

"What…what's this for?" I asked.

"For getting members out of the room," Demyx said, "You're halfway there!"

"Almost, I'm almost halfway there," I said, "and I'll get halfway there when I can actually get to the room."

"Sorry," Demyx said.

"It's okay, after all, you were close," I said.

* * *

When I got to the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy, I entered and found myself as a Barn Owl with a helmet and battle claws, we were at Ga'hoole. I saw everyone else. Ilyxl and Vexlys were Snowy Owls. Polxa and Sorex were Spectacled Owls. Saxnyd was a Burrowing Owl. Caixla, Rauxa and Thamastix were Barn Owls. Yprex and Lexstal were Great Gray Owls. Mexar, Navaxlon and Laxes were Elf Owls. Lachonixs and Xerenia were Barred Owls. A few of them had battle claws. I could tell we will be flying around, when we did, we reached the Beaks. Finding a mass arrayed of flecks.

Yprex, Lexstal and Polxa apparently knew what to do, setting all the containers ablaze. Afterwards we saw Rixvles, dressed like Metal Beak, but Polxa was already ready with a blazing torch with a heated, sharpened gemstone.

All I could mostly do was wait, seeing the two fight, oh Polxa was so close, but Rixvles had disappeared just before she could stab his gizzard.

"That was almost excellent Polxa," I said, "I fine warrior and guardian. Don't let this get you down, remember Nexkor was close to cutting the life-artery at the Beyond before Rixvles disappeared."

"Thank you WolfHeart," Polxa said

Afterwards we flew off towards the Tree for them to rest, when I saw them safe in some hallows, I left them, finding with me, Yprex, Lexstal and Polxa, only twelve left.

* * *

Apparently Demyx has been waiting and watching us since I couldn't tell, he said that we can overlook the book and see what the trapped members were doing. And well, he planned a party. Since when does he have authorization to plan a party? Well I did kinda give him the authorization if he could keep Chester out of trouble. I guess he didn't count those several mishaps he had. Oh well, why not. But I did feel sorry for the twelve who weren't here, besides, there, they're sleeping now. Oh I would so want to be sleeping in a rabbit-eared moss covered hollow, with that sweet fragrance to sooth me to sleep, they're the lucky ones.

* * *

Anyways, oddly Axel blindfolded me and took me to his Proof where Vix, Saix and Repliterasax were as well. There I could tell something was wrong since Repliterasax was sleeping on her side and Vix somehow had legs.

"Okay what's going on and why does Vix have legs?" I asked, "Let me guess Vexen did it?"

"Yep, Vexen injected this formula in me so now I can change my appearance between a Nobody and Nagi-Nobody," Vix said, "and while you were gone, Axel found it the perfect chance to take."

"For what?" I asked.

"Vix and Repliterasax are going to have kids okay," Saix said, "Just don't get upset."

"Why would I be? I'm actually surprised. I know you did it without me knowing, or I think you did, but hey, I'm glad for you four," I said, "I'm proud that you will get to be parents."

Okay that completely surprised me, but hey, I guess they were ready for this. I just hope none of the other members will think this is a good idea. And yet, when I leave their Proof, I find out that Nayxa and Marluxia did it as well as Demyx and Lexstal. Oh good Glaux, if every couple is doing this, then there are going to be a lot of parents and little kids running around the castle…oh well, as long as they're happy.

I went to my room and went to bed; at least I only have twelve left to get out.


	7. The Guardians?

Chapter 7 the Guardians?!

(WolfHeart POV)

I woke up with a usual morning, I was finally glad about that. When I went to the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy, I found out we were near one of the cities that I lived close to, I found out one thing, I was technically a guardian in this simulator. I was technically, if you could say an anthropomorphic winged wolf.

* * *

I met up with them all; Ilyxl was sort of similar to Tooth, except her feathers were more of a pinkish-purplish-reddish color scheme. Vexlys was a winged person with wielding a staff-sword. Sorex was sort of like Sandman except her clothes where clouds instead of dream sand. Saxnyd was sort of like Sandman, but couldn't create much with her sand. Caixla was a cross between Sandman and Tooth, her wings but his cloak. Rauxa was like Sandman with a cloak with an aura-like cloak. Thamastix was sort of similar to North except without the belly. Mexar was sort of a spirit-Sandman. Navaxlon was an anthropomorphic kitsune. Laxes was almost like Sandman but with sky-blue dream sand. Lachonixs was a cross between Sandman and Bunnymund, something similar to Sandman's power and well Bunnymund's well animal-like appearance. Xerenia was a cross between Tooth and Sandman, Tooth's ability to fly and Sandman's powers of dream sand but with weather instead.

We went around the place, finding Rixvles who resembled Pitch well and soon Xerenia, Mexar and Caixla were dueling him. Soon I got close to him, almost able to stab him in either the jugular or his non-existent heart but like before, he disappeared again.

"That was almost close enough," Xerenia said, "Well maybe we'll get him next time."

"That's what I fear," there may never be a next time. Anyways, rest assure, we'll find a way to get all you out and end Rixvles."

"Hopefully, when can I leave this place anyway?" Saxnyd asked.

"Who knows, even I can't tell who I'm bringing back," I said.

* * *

Afterwards, I went back finding Xerenia, Mexar and Caixla. Turns out, Caixla couldn't wait to get out to hang out with Larxene; Nexkor was glad that Xerenia was back. Oh no, that means I might not be able to sleep tonight. Well I guess as long as their happy, I should be too. But this would never have happened unless there was a reason.

"Zexion I need to talk with you," I said walking into the Library of Lifeless Learning.

"Is Rauxa back already?" Zexion asked.

"I'm sorry; she isn't," I said, "Do you have any recollections that I could see about what happened before Numbers XIV to XXXVI was trapped in the book in the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy?"

"I might but do you really want to see them?" Zexion asked.

"Yes," I said, "I need to see where this whole mess started out. And you alone can show them to me with your powers of illusion."


	8. How this Whole Mess Happened

Chapter 8 How This Whole Mess Happened

(WolfHeart POV)  
"Are you completely certain you would want to see this?" Zexion asked me.

"Yes, I'm certain," I said closing my eyes, "begin whenever you are ready."

* * *

Then everything began when my eyes had opened, I was a phantom overlooking what happened. This was better than having Luxord help me because then I wouldn't change the timeline, trust me I didn't want that to happen, especially since he's still on the chandelier.

I saw what happened a few days ago, it all seemed like a blur when it happened but I was observant. I saw what all happened, it didn't start by any lesser Nobodies or Heartless, not even by the Dream Eaters or Unversed. It all happened in the Balcony of Botched Goals, I saw Saxnyd there the Towers of Starry Paths were crumbling down towards Saxnyd and her sandy barrier wasn't enough though to hold them back.

Rixvles was there and saw how hard she was trying to hold back the crumbling towers from falling her, if he had tried to help her, she might break her concentration and her demise would be upon the balcony.

Then somehow, I don't know how, even Xerenia couldn't do it, but clouds formed in front of the moon of Kingdom Hearts, and darkness fell. I couldn't tell what happened next, but that was where the illusion ended.

* * *

"That's what had happened that night," Zexion said, "That was how this entire mess started out. You would be lucky I was able to retain that moment. But what happened after the darkness fell could have been what happened when everyone was trapped in the book."

"Thank you," I said and went to my room.

I saw that something had happened; I sent two Hoolia Guardians to investigate that area, when they came back, they said there was Sand, rubble from the Towers of Starry Paths and blood. I could sort have understood why, Rixvles must have broke her concentration, but why were they all trapped in the book wasn't explain. I still needed to know why they were trapped in the first place and I still had nine members to free.


	9. REEDWAALL-I MEAN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Chapter 9 REEDWAALL-I MEAN KINGDOM HEARTS!

(WolfHeart POV)

I still needed to get those nine members out of the book in the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy. I was glad that everyone was okay, other than the fact a few members, except Ryxrm and Krowux thankfully, were trying to have children. Trust me, I'm not babysitting or helping them with their problems at all.

* * *

I had entered the book again, finding myself in Redwall Abbey. Could this even be possible? Me in one of my childhood favorites? Anyways, I was an owl like Captain Snow, except however, I was a barn owl.

Ilyxl was a squirrel, Sorex was a sparrow, Saxnyd and Rauxa were mouse maids, Thamastix was a badger, Navaxlon was a hare maid, and Laxes and Lachonixs were otters.

We had to defend the abbey from whatever would happen, basically Rixvles as Slagar alone with his shadow bolas. Sorex and Thamastix soon began to battle Rixvles, attacking whenever possible and avoiding his shadow bolas.

Soon, Rixvles disappeared using sort of the same way but a reverse of how Slagar appeared as Stella Lunaris. We were still confused about how he kept on disappearing, but we still had to get them all out.

* * *

I left finding Thamastix and Sorex by my side. I guess everyone's glad as long as I could at least get one or two members out, but at this rate, this will soon be over, and I could go back to my life as a regular authoress, and they could continue their life…but with kids…oh well, they chose to do it.

Suddenly, Demyx decided to throw another party…again. Okay that's it, from now on, Demyx is not allowed admittance into the Party Supply Room for Boredless Partying Reasons; I don't even know why that room was built in the first place.

Anyways I left and went to my office finding that Luxord was still there, dangling on the chandelier outside the Corridor of Rest. How long has he been up there? Oh well, went inside my office and the entire hologram of the Castle that Never was appeared from the portrait card on my desk; with it, I was able to move rooms wherever I want as I pleased and changed it. Apparently I couldn't remove the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy otherwise then seven members would cease to exist.

Instead, I just moved the Proof of Existance to inside the Castle and changed the headstones to doorways and actually spent the time to put them in order. Took at least an hour, but it was worth it. Also, I used a keyhole lock to the Party Supply Room for Boredless Partying Reasons so then Demyx would stop throwing parties. Other than that, I fixed the Balcony of Botched Goals and the Towers of Starry Paths and made all the walls sound proof and made it so then you could use the C.O.D.s to get to and from Vexen's lab. I want to sleep. Afterwards, I placed on a notice to inform the changes made to the Castle that Never was, and then disbanded the hologram back to the portrait card and exited my office. I was going to go back to the party, but seeing what has happened so far, I decided to just go to bed. I still had seven members to free and I've already been here for nine days.


	10. Secrets in the Alley

Chapter 10 Secrets in the Alleys

(Wolfheart POV)

I was heading to the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy while Demyx began pestering me why he couldn't go to the Party Supply Room for Boredless Partying Reasons. Honestly, he needs something to do.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking care of Chester?" I asked.

"I forgot to feed him," Demyx said leaving to his Proof.

I entered there and when I went in, all it seemed like was a normal everyday village, until I saw the looming castle above. First few things I had in mind was to first find the seven members, find out where we were, and how we were to get through this mess.

* * *

Finding them was easy if the outfit I was wearing wasn't so long, it was simple, yes a simple sea-green satin dress, but the length of the skirt caused it to get caught so easily. Ilyxl, Saxnyd, Rauxa, Navaxlon and Laxes were wearing the same kind of dress as me, except different color, material and style. Lachonixs was wearing clothing for nobility. Soon we found a tailor who fixed my dress as well as the girls' dresses.

"You should better hide when you can, the lord at the castle doesn't take kindly to strangers," the tailor said, "They say that he could manipulate shadows at his will. Here it may be nothing but a Shadow Cloak would help whenever anyone who would manipulate shadows is facing you."

She handed us each a dark colored cloak and we left the tailor. Soon we decided to head towards the castle finding the gates locked, with the lock the exact same shape as my sword. I summoned my sword and fitted it into the lock we went through and summoned it back into my hand, letting the gates close behind. I couldn't tell where we were. Continuing on I signaled them all to put on the cloaks, however, I chose to not wear one of them. I wanted to keep myself proven true.

* * *

We made our way through the castle finding our way towards the ballroom where Rixvles was there, sitting on the throne.

"I'm surprised that they had made it this far," Rixvles said, "but letting the worthy ones go free means that little by little, one by one you most depended ones cannot help you leaving you to defend for the weaker ones."

"That's not true," I said, "their strengths can overcome their weaknesses. They are strong for who they are."

Everyone summoned their weapons and we battled him, only to have him disappear. I left the book again finding everyone by my side, except for one Nobody, Saxnyd.

* * *

How could that be? Everyone did their part in that battle yet though Saxnyd still lingered in the book. I was urged to go back inside but Saix and Axel held me back.

"You need your rest as much as she does," Saix said, "Go back tomorrow."

I had to agree to that and went to my room and went to bed. I just had to get her out, she may seem defenseless but truthfully not everyone can get through her sandstorm barrier, I'm going to get her out tomorrow.

* * *

(Saxnyd POV)

"Saxnyd, how are you?" Rixvles asked looking at the wounds I've been hiding.

"I don't know," I said, "I want to go back, but what would happen then?"

"Look my powers can go beyond this book, I'll create a room for you so then your wounds will heal," Rixvles said.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"Because," he said, showing me to a room, "I love you."


	11. Soothes and Heals All

Chapter 11 Soothes and Heals All

**(A/N: Just before I start, I know I already did a Pokémon day, but that was where everyone in the book became Pokémon; this is one where they became Pokémon Trainers. I'm only using the Pokémon up to Sinnoh Region so then it would seem authentic… anyways, let it begin!)**

(WolfHeart POV)

I went straight to the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy only finding every member there waiting for me except for Luxord who was apparently still dangling on the same chandelier.

"We'll be watching for you," Krowux said, "we'll be there for you."

"Here," Axel said handing me a plate of waffles, "something to eat."

"And something to wash it down," Xion said handing me a glass of milk.

* * *

I finished my breakfast and went to the book, opening to show the portal to the room within. I went in finding myself dressed as a Pokémon Trainer. I found Saxnyd dressed like Alice. I found out we were in Alamos Town in this split dimension. Palkia and Dialga were above us fighting, none of them resembled Rixvles.

"Alright everyone," I said sending out my Pokémon, "Come on out."

I sent out my Pokémon while Saxnyd sent hers as well. I had a Luxray, a Vaporeon, an Altaria, a Roserade, a Charizard and a Glaceon. Saxnyd had an Empoleon, a Monferno, a Staraptor, a Buneary, a Pachirisu and a Leafeon. When she had gotten familiar with her Pokémon we sent them back

"By the looks of things, we need to find Oracion," I said, "It's the only thing that will stop them from quarreling."

Soon we found the sound disk, I sent out Charizard and Altaria and we flew to the top of the Space/Time Towers finding that Darkrai closely resembled Rixvles. But it wasn't much as soon as we had gotten to the top of the tower, I sent out Luxray and she sent out Pachirisu. I saw Darkrai was falling towards the gardens.

"Get the sound disk to play, place it in the middle slot and have Luxray and Pachirisu power it up," I said returning Altaria and getting on Charizard, "I'll go help Darkrai."

* * *

I headed off to find Darkrai/Rixvles finding him at the garden. I got him out of the water and under the tree.

"Rixvles, are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh, WolfHeart, why do you ask?" Rixvles asked.

"I'm just wondering, why is Saxnyd still here," I said, "I've seen Zexion's recollections of what happened that night, I just want to see your side. Curaga."

"You're helping me," Rixvles said, "even though I ruined everything for you."

"Not everything," I said, "I've known you as Silver, just show me what recollections you have of that night, and we could fix this."

"Okay then," Rixvles said, "I'll show you, and then wake you up."

With that, Rixvles used Dark Void on me. And I saw it, all in a nightmare.

* * *

_Rixvles was overlooking Saxnyd, her determination was great, but not enough. She was beginning to weaken bit by bit; this was going past when the Kingdom Hearts heart-shaped moon was being covered._

_ "Saxnyd, let me help you," Rixvles said, "My powers could push them back."_

_ But however, Saxnyd did hear it; Rixvles passed her barrier creating his own shadow barrier and tapped her on the shoulder, that's when it happened._

_ She lost her focus and the crumbling towers fell on her but were deflected off of Rixvles._

_ "Saxnyd…are you okay?" Rixvles asked and then saw the blood, "oh no, it's all my fault."_

_ Carefully, he got Saxnyd's limp body out of the rubble and then formed the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy._

_ "She'll need someone to keep her company besides myself, Numbers XIV to XXXVI," Rixvles said, "you shall enter the room, unaware how you got here or what had happened to Saxnyd."_

* * *

There, the nightmare ended. Saxnyd would have ceased to exist if it weren't for him. Using Curaga on him again we took off to the Space/Time Towers and found it almost ready; then the song began to play.

The Towers became the gilded as it once was and soon it began to show its true beauty. Everything that was disintegrated was restored. Dialga soon left into his realm. Soon there was a golden glow surrounding Saxnyd, and she was floating above. And soon a lotus appeared above.

"She's restored, healed as she was before that night," Rixvles said.

"Palkia, return Alamos Town to where it once was," I said facing Palkia, "see what has happened here; return this town to where it was once was."

Then Palkia cried out and Saxnyd returned by Rixvles side. A blinding light came out, when I opened my eyes I saw that we were outside the book seeing everyone, the book had disappeared.

* * *

"That was the one who had trapped us there," Rauxa said, "Rixvles."

"Wait," I said, "he had a reason. If he didn't, then Saxnyd would have ceased to exist."

"Then I thank you for saving Number XXII," Xemnas said.

"If you wouldn't mind then Rixvles would be joining," I said, "Meet Number XXXVII, the Shadowy Bandit, Rixvles."

* * *

Then we just celebrated how everyone had been freed from the book. I had redubbed the Room with the Really Big Book Thingy to the Room of Recognition. But this was my last day here.

"Do you really have to go now?" Demyx asked.

"Yes," I said, "besides, I can't stay here forever. I have family and friends back in my home world."

"Visit us again sometime WolfHeart," Rixvles said, "and thanks for giving me a second chance."

* * *

Soon I had dematerialized out of the Kingdom Hearts Universe. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in my room once again. How long has it been since I've been here, at least a week. I went downstairs finding my friends there ready to go to the beach. It seemed like all this had just happened overnight, otherwise, I wouldn't be going to the beach today.


End file.
